I Melt
by Bad Girl Rock
Summary: For you KS lovers kagome and sesshoumaru get closer and Inuyasha trys to save Kagome but opps something never thought of happens
1. prolog

I Melt  
By Cat-demon2  
For you Kag/Sess lovers Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but if I did I would have Sesshoumaru as a good guy and . so if you own Inuyasha I well trade you *digs in pocket * ok I have 5 pennys and a paper clip what well that get me. Ok I get the point.  
  
Warning: This story is rated Pg-13 for Bad words so don't say I did not tell you that.  
  
Prolog  
  
'I hope Inuyasha is not there' Kagome pulls her self out of the well. She looks around to make sure no one was around. She slowly climes out whe a clawed hand came over her eyes.  
  
"What do you want Baka hanyou! She yelled.  
  
"Who said I was a hanyou."the clawed hand said. She tore the hand off her face and saw the man of her dreams.  
  
"What like you said to him you'll be back in 2 weeks." Kagome nods  
  
" I did say that but what are you doing here I thought you would be out trying to kill Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru pulls Kagome out of the well . "thank you" Kagome pulls her bag out of the well.  
  
"Kagome I came here to ask you to come have dinner with me tomorrow at my house I normally would send a slave but I wanted to do it personally." A light snow starts  
  
"why should I come you try to kill me 100s of times and now you want me to have dinner with you" 'why am I doing this yes yes I well have dinner with you I love you'  
  
"Kagome please I have changed "  
  
"Fine I well" sesshoumaru nods and leaves "yes in your face boy"  
  
"Kagome were are you " yells Inuyasha "I know she is here I smell her and some thing else it is * sniffs air * SESSHOUMARU" runs to the well  
  
"should I stay or go that is the question" Kagome sits on the well rim where Inuyasha comes out of the forest " what the f&*( are you doing here"  
  
"where is he tell me Kagome did he hurt you"  
  
"what do you want Inuyasha I came here to get some herbs so go away and yes he was here and we were talking Do you have a problem with that."  
  
"Yes I do"  
  
"sit boy sit boy sit boy sit boy (says 7 more times) ok that should work for a while" then jumps back in the well. 


	2. Chapter 1 Beginning of a new life

I Melt  
By Cat-demon2  
For you Kag/Sess lovers Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but if I did I would have Sesshoumaru as a good guy so if you own Inuyasha I well trade you *digs in pocket * ok I have 5 pennies and a paper clip what well that get me. Ok I get the point.  
  
Warning: This story is rated Pg-13 for Bad words so don't say I did not tell you that.  
  
Last time the almighty Sesshoumaru asked Kagome to have dinner with him and Inuyasha wont move for 6 hours now to the story.  
  
Chapter 1 Here I am  
  
"Thank you for coming Kagome" Sesshoumaru sits on the floor next to the fire place  
  
"First of all why did you ask me to come" 'I bet you he is lonely again ever sense he sent Rin to my world to go to school." Kagome lights a candle with a match. Then blows out the match.  
  
"Kagome I have been thinking about how much I have changed ever sense I joined your team. I am sort of a nicer person I come home and I receive respect." Kagome gives him a smile  
  
"So why am I here you still have not told me" sesshoumaru signals Kagome to sit next to him. Kagome shrugs and sit next to him. "So are you going to tell me now.  
  
"Kagome I would like you to stay away from Inuyasha." Kagome stands up and walks to her bag that is on the other side of the room. " It is for your good Kagome."  
  
"Why do you want me to stay away from him" pulling a math book out of her bag and starts back to were Sesshoumaru was sitting and flops down to the floor.  
  
"Just listen to me he has been with Kikyou again and I can't stand seeing you hurt by him any more. See Kagome I think I Am in love with you Kagome." Sesshoumaru starts to blush 'look at me I am blushing and I am in love with a human what is worse is she is Inuyasha's woman" Kagome wipes her eyes but the tears fall faster then she can wipe them away.  
  
"How Sesshoumaru" Kagome whimpers out. Sesshoumaru grabs Kagome hand and kiss it "I thought you wanted me to forget about us you could never love a hoe" Kagome starts to cry. Sesshoumaru kisses her hand again. "Sesshoumaru do you really love *crying * please tell me" Sesshoumaru get closer and lays his head on her shoulder. Kagome rubs it.  
  
He picks up his head to look Kagome in the eye's "Kagome I love you I would die just to have you as mine. I can make you happy Inuyasha can't." he puts his head back on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome happily crying, "so you do love me. I have something to say" she pushes Sesshoumaru to the ground and climes over him. "Sesshoumaru big brother of the one I used to love I love you I would kill everyone just to have you for my own." Sesshoumaru eyes start to water he sits up and Kagome hugs him.  
  
"But how" Kagome put her finger on his soft smooth lips  
  
"Don't speak just relax." She replaces her finger with her lips. Sesshoumaru kiss her back. Kagome was first to pull away. " I am sorry but I must have something to drink I am so thirsty" Sesshoumaru smiles and stands up and grabs a bottle of wine and two fine detailed glasses they looked as if then had never been used " are those the glasses I gave you for Christmas last year"  
  
"I was saving them for a day like today a day with the one I love" Kagome stands up and pulls her shirt down " I am so glad it was you Kagome. You stay around even things were bad. Now I know that even though I tried to kill you. You love me no matter what."  
  
A tear comes to Kagome's eyes she runs and hugs Sesshoumaru tightly. " I am glab I fell in love with you and not with Inuyasha that dump Half-breed I just wish I could kill him." Sesshoumaru smiles. "sesshoumaru is you were to ask me to be your mate I would say hell ah."  
  
"so if I was to get down on my knees" (gets on one knee)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ if you want to know what is going to happen then wait for the next chapter  
  
I would like to thank Darkbreed and silverwolf (I think) for being there for me even if I can't write worth a hote .  
  
Chapter 2 Fun begins  
  
Sessoumaru looked back at Kagome and was about to say how beautiful she was when Kagome claims his lips another passionate kiss.  
  
Sesshoumaru places his hand on her Butt *smack * "what was that for * yelling* " Kagome walks to the fire place and sits down and starts to flip through her math book. 


End file.
